


Candy Corn

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: The Adds+Halloween.
Kudos: 1





	Candy Corn

“Don’t you think we should save some for them?”

“No way, Arc. Ya snooze, ya lose. And in this case,” Psych reached for a large handful of candy corn and promptly, and most ungracefully, shoved some into his mouth. “Thef loofze!”

Arc and Time exchanged wary looks, Arc looking slightly more disgusted than annoyed. However, the time tracer did not look the least bit phased with Psych’s shenanigans as he spoke up finally, clearing his throat before speaking, “We’ve been eating these all morning and day. Maybe you should ease up on them some.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you either, Time. I saw you sneak some candy away for later in your portals.” Arc reprimanded, feeling reminded of a certain Esper who’d likely do the same. He shot Time a fixed look, who gladly returned the look by sticking his tongue out at him. Arc simply sighed, moving to pick up his knife again. “Let’s just get back to working on these.”

“These” being the pumpkins they’d been working on for the better part of the day. Usually, it was Psyker, Mastermind, and Esper’s responsibility but for some reason the three weren’t present for a good chunk of the day. They all waved them off, muttering some half-assed excuse, but insisting they take care of the pumpkin carving this time around.

Resisting another sigh, he glanced to the other tracers, curious to see how they were fairing.

Psych had returned to carving his pumpkin finally, but of course, he wouldn’t listen and was still popping a few candies here and there into his mouth. Arc vaguely wondered if he should even bother, because it seemed like Psych was well on his way to having a sugar rush. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he abandoned the pumpkin altogether in favor of the candy.

At least Time was being a little more dutiful. Of course, not without sneaking a few glances at the candy bowl and Psych enviously, but he refrained. He went back to obediently carving.

Arc looked back to his pumpkin, at this rate, they could hopefully finish before the others decided to show up again.

—

A couple of hours passed and they’d finally finished carving their pumpkins. They were lounging around on the sofa, passing the newly refilled candy corn bowl between each other, talking amongst one another about their finished results.

“I still can’t believe you carved a cat, like really Arc? That’s not scary at all.” Psych pointed out, drawing the other two’s attentions to the nearby pumpkin carvings.

“Well, at least Arc made something distinguishable … what is yours supposed to be?” Time questioned, turning to the back of the sofa to reach for Psych’s pumpkin. He held it up in the air to stare at it, and even hopped off the couch, walking over towards Arc so he, too, could inspect it, because what even was on this pumpkin?

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Hard to say…”

Something of a pout crossed Psych’s face, his cheeks warming up as the two so casually went back and forth, back and forth about his carving as if he weren’t even there. But as their incessant chatter went on, he decided to put a stop to it. Growling, he snatched the pumpkin from Time’s hands and cradled it in his arms, turning away from the two. “‘S supposed ta be us three!” He sat down hard on the sofa, bundling the pumpkin close to his chest.

It went silent.

Arc and Time exchanged pensive looks, guilt washing over them for having picked on Psych like that. Arc warily reached out, planning to console Psych when he suddenly felt an arm sling around his shoulders, and a booming, chipper voice abruptly to his right, “Well, yeah, I can definitely see it!” The next thing he knew, he was pulled into something of a half hug. He flinched a bit as he was thrown off guard but eventually glanced up, immediately recognizing the voice, “Psyker?”

Upon hearing his name, the elder brawler shot a questioning look towards Arc, reaching to also drag Time into a headlock hug of sorts. “Hey, you guys finished the carvings for us, that’s great!” He exclaimed, beaming with a smile full of teeth.

Psych’s face shined, eyes lighting up at the sight of Psyker, bouncing his way off the couch to join them. “Yea, but where have ya’ three been all day?”

Time, still very much stuck in Psyker’s grip, struggled to ease out of it. He gave up at some point, figuring it was futile as it always was. His body going somewhat limp as he relaxed into the hug, fully accepting it. “In fact,” Time spoke up, adjusting his eyepatch that got mussed in the sudden, rough movements. “Where are Mastermind and Esper?”

The tracers looked up at Psyker expectantly. The older brawler continued to simply beam. Finally, he released Arc and Time from the headlock hugs and plopped down on the sofa, “Ah, don’t worry about those guys. I’m sure they’ll… turn up.”

The young tracers watched Psyker sit by himself, helping himself to the candy corn bowl now. They quickly shuffled together, huddling up as a similar look of distrust ran across their faces. Nothing was said between the three, but a silent understanding was shared—they were definitely up to something.

“What are you three even doing? Get over here already. Weren’t we supposed to be watching some movies or something?”

The tracers shared another long silent look, before moving to join Psyker. For now, they’d play along.

—

There were about half way into their first movie when Arc let out a yawn. He knew that they all agreed to play along with whatever Psyker and the others were up to but he was getting a bit antsy now. Surely, they were up to something. He glanced to the side, able to see Psyker had slung his arm around Psych this time around, and that Time was still sitting on Psyker’s lap because the brawler insisted. Time didn’t seem to have any complaints, however. And normally, Arc would not have any complaints either because they all loved spending time with Psyker like this but he clearly got them to lower their guards. He wanted to hiss to the other two but it was clear they’d long forgotten.

An idea struck him suddenly, hoping to get the other two to wise up a bit again, “So Psyker,” Arc whispered lowly. “What happened with Mastermind and Esper?”

Time didn’t even bat an eye.

Psych just leaned forward enough to shoot Arc a glare because shut up there’s a movie playing.

Arc was about ready to pout except Psyker thankfully spoke up, “They were supposed to be back by now … it better not be their damned experiments. They promised,” Psyker growled.

That explanation sounded a little more genuine than the half-assed excuses from earlier, but still …

“Stop worrying so much Arc,” This time Psych spoke up, taking the candy corn bowl from Time. “I’m sure Esper and Mastermind will be here soon.”

“Oh, were you that worried about me, Psych?”

Psych froze to the spot upon hearing the creepy whisper, because that surely was Mastermind’s voice but he wasn’t even here… was he? He was already spooked from what they were watching. (The suspense was real! But he hid it from the others.) Unfortunately, the movie had badly gotten to him now because his heart began to thump madly in his chest. Immediately, the young tracer glanced to his left, then frantically to his right and towards the kitchen but there was nothing. There was no one there.

“I’m right here,” Mastermind’s voice drawled suddenly from behind.

Everything from this point on pretty much happened in a slow motion chain reaction, almost as if it were frame by frame.

Psych glanced warily over his shoulder and was met with the face of a beaten and battered looking Mastermind somehow suspended midair. His face covered in cuts, blood trickling here and there, his hair, which fell over and hid his face, was a disaster as were his clothes. He looked like death, like he had died and rose again.

Psyker turned and raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed, “Woah, you guys did good—”

Whatever else the brawler had been about to say was drowned out by Psych’s screams of terror. In his fear and shock, he did the most reasonable thing possible: he half-flipped, half-threw the bowl of candy corn in Mastermind’s general direction. Mastermind, obviously not having expected Psych to freak that badly, was pelted in the face by candy and almost the bowl had he not dodged in time.

He yelped out, moving wildly as he attempted to dodge the rest of the candy and the bowl. That didn’t work so much to his favor, as he was suddenly lurched down a foot or two from the air, looking as if he’d fall. But part of Esper appeared from a portal, which had seemingly been there all this time. Esper did his best to catch Mastermind by the legs so he wouldn’t drop completely, all the while Mastermind screaming at the time traveler that he better not had drop him and how dumb this plan was.

Psyker, meanwhile, was having a laughing fit because of Mastermind’s unfortunate situation, dangling in the air with only Esper to save him.

The tracers had fled the couch in fear, bundled up together and hugging one another.

Esper finally spoke up, a chirp to his voice and a devilish smirk on his lips, “Well, well, my dumb plan still worked. Revenge extracted, keke!”

“Okay, but pull me up! Don’t you drop me, you hear me Esper!?”

Arc and Psych were too busy still trying to recover from their fears, clinging to one another for dear life. Time, having finally noticed Esper and what he had said, shook off his fear enough to speak, “Esper? What do you mean revenge?” Oddly enough, he didn’t seem upset, but merely curious.

Psyker turned, waving a hand, ignoring Mastermind’s cries still. “Yeah, you guys got us good last year, so we thought we’d return the favor. Happy Halloween,” He said, cheeky grin and all as he stuck his tongue out at the tracers. 

Mastermind huffed from midair, “There’s no need to rub the salt in the wound now, Psyker. Look, Arc and Psych are still so—Esper! I swear, if you drop me!” He hissed.

“I don’t want to hear this from the one who actually scared them shitless.”

“You were in on it too! Don’t you dare act innocent!”

Ignoring the other two bickering, Esper noticed Time’s look from earlier, “It wasn’t anything as elaborate as your guys’ trick, but simplicity still works best, eh?” When Time’s blank look finally shifted to something akin to blatant respect, because fair enough, they had gotten them, Esper decided to wave happily to Time. Except, the problem was that he waved using the hand that was holding onto Mastermind—“Oops.” He didn’t sound the least bit apologetic.

“Esper—!” The scientist shouted or at least tried to shout. Anything else he’d been planning to say was cut off upon impact of the table. The very same table, behind the sofa, that held their pumpkin carvings. Well, their now squished pumpkin carvings. Mastermind whined in disgust at the feeling of being covered in pumpkin pieces. He turned, expecting to hear more of Psyker’s taunting laughs but instead saw that most of it splashed onto him. Smirking, Mastermind turned to Psyker, “Well, well, not laughing anymore now are we?”

“Shut it.” Psyker grounded out.

—

That point on, the room was in chaos but Mastermind managed to get everyone to shut up and calm down. He even managed to stop an escaping Esper. Together, they cleaned up the mess that was made, as per Mastermind’s insistent demands. The room was mostly clean, but about half way through their cleaning, someone popped in one of the movies they were going to watch after—and Mastermind wasn’t sure who but he figured it was Esper or Time, the sneaky devils—effectively distracting most of them. Everyone eventually stopped cleaning and settled, getting cozy, and passing around the candy corn bowl.

Mastermind gave up at this point because the room was as clean as it was going to get. Psyker had changed into something not covered in pumpkin, washed off whatever was still on him with a towel, and insisted he’d shower later, but not Mastermind. The scientist promised he’d return shortly after a quick shower.

When he returned, he expected the lively bunch to be tossing the bowl back and forth and to be engrossed in the film. Instead, he was met with a rather heartwarming sight. They’d all fallen asleep. Esper leaned back into the couch on the farthest to Mastermind’s right. Psych was somehow on both Psyker and Esper’s laps, his head on Psyker’s lap as he snuggled up to the older brawler. Psyker was using Esper as his pillow as he leaned most of his weight on him. And as for the remaining two tracers, they were on the floor. Arc and Time were using both Psyker and Esper’s legs, respectively. They also were leaning against one another, supporting each other’s weight as they cuddled.

“Figures,” He said, a chastising tone to his voice. “Too much candy.” But he wasn’t the least bit upset or mad. Without even realizing it, a huge grin had settled on Mastermind’s lips at the sight before him. There was a spot left on the couch he noticed, to his left. And he took it, but not before gently placing a kiss to each of the tracer’s foreheads. He gently eased onto the spot on the couch and leaned against Psyker, smiling all the while. He could feel the sleep slowly wash over him.

“Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
